La mirada de una mujer
by HardLohve
Summary: No existe desesperación tan rotunda como la que siempre sobreviene a los muchos momentos de una gran tristeza… Poder sentirse desesperado a sabiendas de que después toca el momento de tener que recuperar la esperanza. —Este fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero: La casa Ravenclaw, de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black


**Disclaimer: Puedo escribir cuantos fics sean sobre el mundo creado por Rowling… Pero suyos seguirían siendo el mundo mágico y sus personajes.**

**-…-…-…-**

Abajo, a mitad de camino del Bosque Prohibido situado enfrente de la casa del Guardián de Llaves y a un lado del imponente castillo de Hogwarts, se erguían algunos árboles que flanqueaban los márgenes del Lago. La gran mayoría de ellos eran robles, aunque también podían verse gruesos sauces arrimando su imponencia a las reflectantes y gélidas aguas, pero las frondosas ramas de todos ellos formaban un impermeable umbroso, un sombrío dosel de protección contra la corriente que se agitaba a lo largo de toda la orilla en el que Luna estaba apostada.

No faltaba mucho para que el verano acabase de despedirse -lo que hasta entonces no había sido óbice para que las oleadas de calor que habían fustigado durante meses la urbe muggle de Londres no estirase los brazos para hacerse notar incluso en esas lindes montañosas del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería- y el sol ya ejecutaba la cuenta atrás para alcanzar su cenit en su recorrido por el cielo, pero aun así, en la sombra de uno de tantos robles, la suave brisa enfrió la transpiración en la piel de Luna.

Se había aproximado allí corriendo, lo que explicaba la fina película de sudor que arrebolaba su frente y sus mejillas. Reprimió las ganas de dejar resbalar la espalda por la extensión del tronco, más grueso y nudoso que la propia figura del guardabosque, y se recogió el repulgo de su uniformada túnica, mientras se descalzaba hasta subirlo algo más arriba de las rodillas para babear una zona fangosa de la orilla sin importarle que las perneras del pantalón de lino que enfundaba sus piernas se empaparan.

Imaginando que tenía a un amigo al que arrojarle agua y entorno al cual jugar a chapotear para terminar de mojarle, la chiquilla se rió quedamente, regocijada en el bienestar que le brindaba el recreado espejismo. Los dedos de sus manos crearon seda al pasar de puntillas por la textura flexible del agua, levantando un remolino entorno a su cintura, y sus descalzos pies se emblandecieron con el agradable roce de la corriente contra las piernas mientras sus talones se hundían en el fondo arenoso situado a una treintena de pasos de la orilla.

Tenía once años y era la primera vez que bajaba al Lago, si bien sospechaba, a veinte días de haberse iniciado su primer curso de aprendizaje de la magia, que no iba a ser la única... Cuanto menos la última.

Apretó con las piernas el revoltijo de la túnica y se llevó las manos al pañuelo que mantenía hacia atrás los rubios cabellos, sujetándolos en una inacostumbrada trenza que se enroscaba sobre su nuca. En el lado por el que se había introducido la corriente no fluía tan deprisa como lo hacía más adelante, metros a su derecha, pero tampoco iba lento; más bien como un arrollo de pequeña afluencia, tan constante y al mismo tiempo tan sosegado.

Echó la cabeza hacia detrás, entornando los grises ojos para que la luz del sol no los diese de lleno. Todo parecía tan similar... Y a la vez tan distinto. Una masa de agua de tono cristalino... Un clima que temblaba entre el frío y el calor... Todo con la salvedad de Hogwarts, en el presente, y su madre junto a ella, en el pasado.

La orilla del Lago del Colegio se hallaba casi desierta, puesto que era ya la hora de comer. No obstante Luna vio a algún que otro alumno en la sombra de otros árboles, leyendo, charlando, ejecutando un hechizo recién aprendido. Lo más curioso era lo solitarios que se hallaban las más de las veces esos jóvenes, como si a todos los que no tuvieran con quien hablar se les hubiera expulsado temporalmente del castillo y puestos en la vereda de sus propias mortificaciones y pensamientos en la extensa orilla del Lago.

Luna estaba ojo avizor, escudriñando los rasgos distintivos de los chicos a quienes tenía más cerca, ya que no sería de extrañar que entre ellos, por muy pocos que fuesen, se topara con algunos de los compañeros que encontraban más entretenido importunarla que ir a molestar al desaparecido Calamar Gigante, y a quienes eludía siempre que podía, si bien no lo conseguía con la frecuencia que le hubiera gustado.

De pronto, una gran águila cruzó volando sobre el Lago, procedente de la otra orilla de este, y se lanzó en picado hacia ella, hasta acabar posado en las ramas altas del sauce que le quedaba más cerca y en el que anteriormente la chica se había propuesto descansar. Era un ave magnífica. De cuerpo azul eléctrico y un plumaje que se volvía más claro en las puntas, tenía un pico agudo con el que parecía estar dispuesta a espantar a Luna, si ésta no la complacía en la excusa de su presencia.

—¿Y tú, qué? —Le inquirió Luna—. ¿También huyes de tus compañeros?

El ave no contestó, por supuesto. Se limitó a desplazarse de lado en la gruesa rama, como queriendo dar a entender que no estaba dispuesta a entablar conversación con ella. Luna le sacó la lengua y el ave batió un ala -lo que ella interpretó como un resoplido de impaciencia- y se introdujo todavía más hacia donde el follaje le ofrecía cierto refugio, sin dejar de observarla con sus ojillos negros y penetrantes.

—¿O has venido a recordar tu pasado?

Al pronunciar aquella última palabra, un riachuelo, de estrecha y reluciente franja de agua que discurría al pie de la colina por la que se daba alcance a su casa, se manifestó en un rincón superficial de su cerebro. Una imagen que siempre estaba a su alcance con tan sólo pronunciar dos golpes de palabra: su madre.

—¿Sabes? —siguió charlando Luna con el águila—, una vez, yo también volé. Sí, como tú.

Cerró los ojos, abandonándose a los recuerdos, volviendo al pasado que le ofrecían sus humedecidos párpados.

—Hazme volar, papá —pidió Luna al mismo tiempo que levantaba las manos hacia él—. Hazme volar.

—Por supuesto, princesa. —su padre hizo un amago de reverencia entre educada y burlona a su madre, cual lacayo pidiendo permiso de retirada a su reina, antes de volverse y tomar las manos de Luna.

Se retiraron unos cuantos pasos de donde les contemplaba la mujer de la cual muchos afirmaban que ella había sacado su parecido -quien alteraba su vigilancia entre el trabajo que estaba realizando en una nueva investigación y entre la estampa sonriente que formaban el hombre y la niña- y entonces su padre empezó a girar y a girar, cada vez más y más deprisa, hasta que los pies de Luna dejaron de tocar el suelo.

La hizo dar vueltas y vueltas, más y más alto, a la vez que la subía y la bajaba con los dedos bien sujetos a sus muñecas, mientras ella reía y reía con verdadero deleite.

—Ya es suficiente, Philius —manifestó al cabo de unos cuantos minutos su madre, ejecutando mientras hablaba un ritmo lento y circular con la mano que sostenía la varita mágica—. Bájala antes de que vomite o se maree. -A pesar de la firmeza de su voz, había hablado con suave afabilidad, con la misma sonrisa constante que nunca abandonaba por mucho tiempo sus labios.

Despacio, su padre fue menguando la velocidad de las vueltas, hasta que se detuvo por completo. Una vez que los pies de Luna tocaron de nuevo el suelo, se agarró a la mano de su padre con las dos suyas, sin acabar de ocultar a los atentos ojos de su madre el tambaleo que desconcertó el foco de su visión.

—Admito que no me faltaba mucho para marearme —explicó Luna al ave—. Pero eso no me impedía dejar de reír y de pedir, casi en llanto, que me devolviese al aire.

El águila graznó con fuerza, y en la libre traducción que la mente de la chica realizaba del lenguaje del ave, ella lo entendió como una renuente comprensión de su anhelo por querer surcar de nuevo los cielos.

Su padre sacudió la cabeza y se agachó para hablar con ella; mas fuera lo que fuera que le dijo, eso ya su mente no lo recordaba. Sólo rememoró su berrinche, y el repentino instante en que se percató de que su madre estaba junto a ella, aunando fuerzas con su marido para hacerla entender lo que su mente de nueve años, generalmente avispada y pragmática, se negaba a entender por primera vez.

—Había dejado en suspenso su nueva investigación —retomó su explicación Luna—. Por mí. Por correr a consolarme.

El corazón de la chica pugnó un breve pulso con la omnipresente añoranza, la conocida culpabilidad y el imperturbable bienestar de las imágenes que volvía a revivir, mientras sus ojos luchaban en vano por cerrarle las compuertas a las indiscretas lágrimas.

Luna dio un inconsciente paso hacia delante, por lo cual trajo un nuevo remolino de agua fresca en dirección a la orilla, hacia el lugar donde el águila fingía no estar volcando toda su atención en las palabras que ella musitaba.

—Y entonces a mamá se le ocurrió hacernos una foto. Me encanta pintar, pero una fotografía es como la pintura instantánea que se quiere recoger cuando se carece de pinceles y témpanos. Además, también me gustan las fotografías —aclaró ante el parpadeo de profundo desconcierto del ave. Alzó una mano, señaló con un amplio ademán el natural entorno que la rodeaba, e hizo un círculo juntando el pulgar y el índice para luego llevárselo a la sien, como queriendo dar a entender al águila que una fotografía no era más que un flash del paisaje de enfrente, recogido por los ojos de una memoria. Lo de imprimir y el objeto que recogía las imágenes ya no entraban en su explicación—. Ella sabía que me gustaban mucho, claro está. Por eso se ofreció a hacerme una. Y, naturalmente, yo accedí.

Al oír la oferta de las fotos, el acceso de ira de la niña cesó de inmediato, como si hubiese sido limpiamente cortado por un cuchillo, y los pájaros que retozaban cerca del pequeño jardín de su casa volvieron a sus cantos habituales, felices de ya no tener que escuchar el agudo y estridente gimoteo de ese extraño pichoncito de dos patas de allá abajo.

—Poneros juntas —pidió su padre—. No siempre coinciden en un mismo lugar la luna y el sol para poder retractarlas. Quiero tener un recuerdo de este in eclipsado momento. Mientras hablaba, se había levantado una fresca brisa que lanzaba a los cuatro vientos su largo cabello blanco y esponjoso, cosa que no pareció perturbarle en lo más mínimo.

Abrazada a su madre, la fotografía llegó de la mano de una potente luz azulada, al tiempo que del abandonado trabajo ministerial de la mujer, situado unos pocos metros atrás, emanaba un acre olor al que le acompañaba una espiral de humo negro que fue aumentando y espesándose a cada segundo que pasaban los tres, paralizados y estupefactos, hasta que su madre reaccionó y se lanzó a toda prisa a interrumpir sea lo que fuere que se hubiese accionado y cuya vigilancia ella había descuidado por ir en auxilio del arrebato de Luna.

—¡No! —El grito potente de su madre hendió el aire, mientras la apreciada cámara que sostenía su padre volaba de bruces al encuentro del suelo. Las manos del hombre temblaban y su semblante se demudó en una máscara cincelada en la rudeza del horror, la impotencia y la incredulidad.

Luna no entendía por qué ella seguía de pie, tan erguida e inmutable, cuando el entorno se sacudía y giraba vertiginosamente a su alrededor, y lo que sus ojos abiertos de par en par registraban, le estaba desgarrando por dentro.

—Fue cuestión de segundos —reveló Luna al ave—. Lo que parecía un domingo cualquiera pincelado de belleza, se trasformó en uno de auténtica pesadilla.

La recién incluida en Ravenclaw recordó a su madre internándose en esa espesa humareda, su rostro, la única parte de su cuerpo que sobresalía del negruzco torbellino, retorcido de dolor, las lágrimas brotando de sus redondos ojos y su mirada desenfocada debido a la conmoción de lo que sufría. Sus mejillas mojadas. Su rubio y rizoso cabello revuelto entre tanta agitación... Llamas y fragmentos de ropaje, madera barnizada de una varita, metal fundido de unos cubiertos, saltaban en el aire, dejando a su paso una estela de humo que fue a estrellarse contra los pulmones de todos los seres vivos que se hallaban a una docena de metros de distancia.

Los segundos pasaron, estrujando la vida de su madre, al mismo ritmo que estrujaban su propio corazón, y el entorno de Luna desapareció casi por ensalmo, convertido en una negrura sin importancia, una negrura donde la única luminosidad provenía de la mujer que le había dado el gusto de nacer y que se iba apagando poco a poco, al tambor del trémulo aleteo de sus párpados.

Luna notaba el pálpito que batía en el cerco de sus puños apretados, como si quisieran burlarse de otros golpes de corazón que abandonaban sus baquetas a poca distancia de ella. Sus grises ojos retenidos como imanes en otro par oscuro que la contemplaban, disculpándose por tener que irse, sonriendo y queriéndola a pesar de todo mientras se moría.

Un fuerte graznido le sacó de su ensimismamiento. El águila estaba al borde de la rama, el pico entreabierto girado hacia ella, como si estuviera preparándose para emitir cuantos plañidos fueran necesarios con tal de ganarse nuevamente su atención. Luna parpadeó, y todas las emociones que se le venían encima -la cólera, la desesperanza, la soledad- se sumergieron en lo más profundo de su pecho, al tiempo que la chica sumergía las manos en las frescas aguas del Lago de Hogwarts.

—Papá también se culpa, ¿sabes? —Apuntó, de vuelta con el ave—. Se culpa de no haber hecho nada cuando se olvida que de haber hecho algo más que llamar a los Sanadores de San Mungo él también habría muerto... Y yo me hubiese quedado sola, convertida en un despojo de frustradas emociones y magia reprimida en un control de desquicio y locura, o a saber Merlín qué.

El ave extendió las alas y se despegó centímetros de la rama, inquieta por algo según el parecer de Luna. Ella se limitó a sonreír, trayendo de vuelta el peculiar brillo de sus sagaces ojos, y rechazando la tristeza que se empeñaba en hundirla en el fango del Lago. Su padre siempre le decía que sonriese siempre, porque cuando lo hacía, hasta el sol se ocultaba, derrotado, pues creía que su brillo dorado menguaba hasta convertirse en una mera fogata amarillenta en comparación con la luz de su sonrisa.

Mentía, por supuesto. Porque esta vez su sonrisa no había derrotado el pulso al pasado. No del todo, por lo menos. Creía que no existía desesperación tan rotunda como la que siempre sobrevenía a los muchos momentos de una gran tristeza. Cuando ya se ha paladeado el agrio sabor del sufrimiento mediante la visión, más que repetida, del acto que le dio comienzo, sabiendo que uno nunca podría llegar a curarse y al mismo tiempo no desear hacerlo dado que eso significaría el olvido del motivo por el que se aflige. Poder sentirse desesperado a sabiendas de que después toca el momento de tener que recuperar la esperanza.

—¿Qué haces, muchacha? -preguntó la adulta voz masculina de alguien que se había parado a su lado, provocándole un respingo de sobresalto a Luna—. ¿Por qué no estás comiendo?

La chica se giró. Alto, grande, de complexión más gigante que robusta, Ribeus Hagrid la observaba desde su imponente altura de lo menos tres metros con perplejidad, con una sonrisa humanizando su rostro rubicundo y barbilampiño. Parado en mitad de un recorrido situado a merced de las umbrosas copas del robusto roble que bordeaba la orilla del Lago, con unos brazos que parecían troncos y un tórax que ponía de manifiesto el buen aguante de su blanca camiseta remangada, las grandes piernas amasando la capa de mantillo de las hojas que se dispersaban con un crujido al bamboleo de su peso sobre el terreno, el hombre denotaba más incertidumbre y velada comprensión, que el aparente peligro del que alertaba su anormal estatura.

—Nado. —respondió escuetamente—. Y tú, Hagrid, ¿por qué no estás en el Gran Comedor? —tres semanas de no hablar con nadie le habían bastado para observar que el hombre que les había dirigido por el camino de botes hacia el castillo no era de los que hacían ascos al trabajo culinario de los elfos domésticos.

Hagrid alzó la vista hacia el cielo. Todavía era la época del verano, pero no hacía el calor suficiente que justificase tan temeraria conducta en aguas que no permanecían por mucho tiempo tranquilas; además, unas cuantas nubes, pequeñas y cubiertas por un algodón sucio, un color levemente grisáceo, ponían de manifiesto el precario clima del momento, así como la exangüe luminosidad de la tarde que reinaba por todos los rincones del cielo que estaba abandonando su plácido colorido.

—Asuntos de trabajo —respondió él al cabo de un momento, con un fallido intento de misterio—. ¿Puede saberse quién te ha metido ahí?

—Pues… Yo misma, evidentemente.

—Evidentemente, evidentemente. —Se apresuró a corroborar Hagrid; aunque sus tupidas cejas, fruncidas en una frente plagada de pequeñas arrugas, ponían de manifiesto su desconcierto—. Vamos, sal de ahí. Por hoy el remojón ha sido más que suficiente.

Luna dudó por unos instantes. Pero entonces el águila alzó el vuelo de forma repentina, pasando tan cerca de ella que una de sus plumosas alas rozaron sus mejillas. Era un hasta pronto del ave. Y la tupida pluma que había caído sobre su hombro al remontar el vuelo con un rápido batir de sus alas, un presente honorífico de su confesado recuerdo.

—Tal vez —pensó Luna mientras se aproximaba a la orilla, una mano en el revoltijo de la replegada túnica y la otra sosteniendo la entregada pluma del magnífico animal desde la punta y dándole vueltas y vueltas—, Rowena Ravenclaw había escogido al águila como el emblema de su casa por algo más que al azar y por algún motivo que iba más allá de la intuitiva sabiduría de esas aves. Sí. Tal vez —se reafirmó la joven mientras se acercaba a Hagrid y observaba como la figura del águila se iba convirtiendo en un puntito lejano en el horizonte—, un día hubo una que se sentó a escuchar, no muy a regañadientes, las divagaciones de su memoria, su espíritu y su maltrecha esperanza.

Había más gente pululando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, muchos de los cuales le dirigían una mirada breve que, no obstante, bastaba para que ella distinguiese un mal disimulado regocijo en sus rostros. Por un momento, Luna se quedó muy quieta, con la boca cerrada y la mirada fija en Hagrid, que lanzaba miradas fulminantes a los jóvenes que se reían y después la observó, con mayor benevolencia. Las risas arreciaron, y Luna tragó saliva. Trató de imaginar qué haría su madre en su lugar. Cuadró los hombros y alzó la cabeza, dejando que la túnica volviera a tapar sus piernas. Su madre nunca demostraría a aquellos que se burlaban lo mucho que le hería. Su madre esbozaría una ambigua sonrisita, enfocaría la mente en otro lugar y en otro momento más agradable, y pasaría junto a ellos con un aire de distracción.

La joven Ravenclaw se volvió hacia el guardián de llaves, colocando la pluma sobre la piel, entre su pecho y entre el doblez del cuello de su túnica. Aseguró la varita detrás de la oreja, sin intentar secar el pequeño charco de agua que expulsaba el dobladillo de los pantalones, puesto que ni sabía cómo hacerlo y ni le interesaba hacerlo.

—Gracias, Hagrid —dijo en voz alta, con tono tranquilo y sosegado, como si las risas y las miradas no fueran proferidas debido a ella—. ¿Tienes alguna nueva criatura, para enseñarme?

Y siguiendo las grandes zancadas de Hagrid, la muchacha se alejó de los curiosos, palpando con un dedo el suave terciopelo de la pluma y deseando sentir de nuevo la mirada del águila sobre ella, pues tal vez, sólo tal vez, los ojillos de simple ave podían volver a convertirse en la mirada de una mujer: en el tacto dulce de su madre.

**-…-…-**

**NT: ¡Hola!**

**Jees! Hoy, de camino a la uni, me ha caído un copo de nieve en la cabeza, y entonces me he acordado de que todavía no había realizado mi aportación a la casa de las águilas. Por lo cual, mientras me limpiaba el mojado de la cara –el copito no ha tenido la decencia de cuajarse- me he puesto a darle vueltas y vueltas sobre qué escribir. Hasta que he llegado a casa y…**

**Creo que mis musas, esta vez, no han hecho completo honor a Luna. (Pero lo han intentado). Para ser algo sacado en menos de dos horas, me quedo satisfecha.**

**En fin. ¡Espero que os guste! O si no que los picotazos de águila lleguen de apoquito envuestros comentarios, jeje.**

**¡Saludos! Y hasta pronto.**


End file.
